


We Need More Roommates

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm normally bad at dialogue, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, at least for now, megstine, working title: megstine College AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: Meg and Christine are roommates and they can't pay rent. Their solution? find more people to live in their small apartment.Updates sporadically, though I'lltry
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Meg Giry, Christine Daaé/Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny & Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. we need the money

“Meg, we need to figure out a way to make rent,” Christine said, leafing through the day’s mail. “I know you don’t want anything to interfere with… us… but we really should consider finding another person to room with us.”

“Ugh, fine. But I won’t share my room with them. Deal?”

“Sure, that’s fine. I’ll just join you, and we can clear out my room for them. You have a larger space anyhow.”

While Christine’s logic made sense, Meg still felt her cheeks grow uncomfortably warm. “Okay… I guess we’ll need to decide how to divide up the space, then?”

“Yeah! But maybe we should find someone willing to move in, first?”

“Oh! Right. Do you think it’s better to find someone we know, or just risk it on one of the student forums?”

“I actually had someone in mind. He’s transferring here since he finished at his current school —it’s a two-year college and he wants to keep pursuing a degree in structural engineering.”

“Alright. How do you know this… what did you say his name was?”

“Raoul. Raoul de Chagny.”

“Fancy. I approve. So, he’ll be what, 20? 21?”

“He turns 21 in October. He took a couple years of violin lessons with my father, back when we still lived in Canada.”

“Well, as long as he stays out of my space, I suppose he can stay with us.”

“Excellent! I’ll call him and offer. Do you want to start cleaning up your— our— room?”

Meg stared at Christine, slightly amused. “You’re the messy one, not me. I’m gonna go grab a coffee from the Starbucks downstairs, do you want anything?”

“Could you get me a lemon and ginger tea?”

“Yep, got it.”

As Meg walked out the door of their too-small apartment, Christine pulled out her phone to call Raoul.

“Hey, Chris! Whatcha up to?”

“Oh, not much. You?”

Raoul sighed. “Still haven’t had any luck finding a cheap place. I’d ask if you and—”

“Meg.”

“—and Meg had space, but I know you only have two bedrooms and—”

“Actually, that’s why I called. Do you wanna move in with us? Meg and I can share a room, and we really do need the money to pay rent.”

“I— are you sure?”

“Completely.”

“Okay then. When can I move in?”

“Give it four days. We still need to do a bit of cleaning.”

"Alright, see you then. Bye!”

"Bye.” Christine ended the call, then wandered over to her room to start cleaning. Meg had been right; it really was a mess. Still, she had a deadline now, so she turned on some music and got to work.

* * *

“Hey, Chris! I’m back!” Hearing music coming from Christine’s room, Meg walked over with her iced coffee and Christine’s tea in hand.

“Hi Meg! Oh, you brought my tea, thank you so much!”

"No problem! Do you want any help here?”

"Sure, could you start putting clothes into those bins? I’m nearly done taking down all these posters and then I’ll help.”

“Of course,” Meg said, sipping her coffee. “Do you have some kind of system?”

“No, just try to keep stuff folded.”

“Got it. By the way, I love this music. Is it a new album?”

“I only found it recently, but it’s a few years old. It’s by this artist, Girl in Red?”

“Cool!” Meg started opening drawers and pulling out clothes. A few minutes later, Christine finished taking down the last few posters from above her narrow bed, and flopped down onto it, oddly contented with the domesticity of watching Meg pack up her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! so, they're adding Raoul to the apartment! by the way, this starts a few weeks before school (so like, beginning of August)
> 
> If you want to see snippets of plot, Q&A about this fic, cover art for my drabbles, and more, it's all on my instagram [angelofmusings](https://www.instagram.com/angelofmusings/?hl=en)


	2. certainly enough for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul arrives at the apartment

“Hey, Raoul’s going to get here today. Let’s figure out what we’re going to do for sleeping,” Meg commented idly.

“Oh, uh, I thought we already talked about that? Raoul will take my room, and I—”

Meg cut her off. “I mean, the two of us.”

“Well, your bed is certainly big enough for two.” Indeed, they were both sitting on it, with plenty of space to lie down if they wanted to.

Meg blushed. “Are you— are you saying that we should _share_ the bed?”

“Do you have some kind of issue with that?” Christine asked confusedly.

“No! No, none at all! I— I’ll take the left side, if that’s fine with you,” Meg stammered.

“Yeah, of course.” Christine couldn’t figure out why Meg was suddenly acting so weird. Before she really had time to draw any conclusions, a staccato knock was heard from the door.

Grateful for the excuse to get out of the uncomfortable conversation, Meg rushed over to answer it, gently shutting the door to her bedroom as she went through. Looking into the peephole revealed a man standing in the hall, clutching a stack of notebooks in one hand. He had a dull green backpack slung over one shoulder and a large duffel bag sitting at his feet, warm brown with thin yellow-green leaves embroidered on the side. The dark blond hair on his head confirmed that this was probably Raoul de Chagny, and Meg unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Hi! I’m Raoul, I think I’m your new roommate? You’re Meg Giry, right? Chris talks about you a lot.” His voice was bubbly and just a little rough, the kind of tone that instills trust when you hear it. Meg immediately knew she’d have no trouble getting along with him, even when living in close quarters.

“Yeah, that’s me. Come on in, it’s a pretty small place but you’ll have a room to yourself,” Meg said, leading Raoul into the apartment. “We don’t really have separate desks or anything, but you can feel free to do work at the table in here, as long as you clean up when you’re done. There’s plates and cups by the sink, make sure to wash anything you use because we don’t have a dishwasher.”

“Work at the table but don’t leave stuff out, wash dishes after eating. Got it,” Raoul repeated, following Meg towards a pale wooden door directly across the tiny room. Meg opened said door to reveal a blue-tiled bathroom. “Here’s the bathroom, if you’re just washing your hands it’s better to use the kitchen sink anyway.” Closing the door, she led him towards a pair of dark teal doors next to the miniscule kitchen — really no more than a sink, fridge, and small countertop in the corner. “These doors lead to the two bedrooms. The one on the right is yours. We put a bulletin board up in there so you can hang up drawings and stuff for school, if you want to. It’s fine to just hang stuff right on the walls, though, as long as you don’t badly damage them.”

Raoul nodded in response. “Should I just drop my stuff in there, then?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. It’s not a very big room, but you’ll probably be able to fit your bags underneath the bed and there’s an outlet by the nightstand that you can use for charging your computer and phone.”

Opening the door, Raoul realized that Meg hadn’t been exaggerating how tiny his room was. Shrugging, he dropped his duffel bag onto the small bed and set his backpack on the floor next to the nightstand. “So, am I right to assume that the last door is your room?”

“Yeah, it is,” Meg said, cracking open the door just slightly. “Chris, Raoul’s here!”

Christine jumped up from the bed to greet her childhood friend. “Raoul! How are you?” she squealed, joyously embracing him. “It’s been so long since I saw you in person!”

“Lotte! I’m so glad to see you! You look so much happier!”

“I am, believe me. It’s so nice to be in control of my own life, and I really do enjoy my classes.”

“She’s really thriving,” Meg chimed in, “but enough about her. What are you looking forward to doing here? There’s still a week before classes start, so we can spend some time showing you around the city, if you’d like?”

“That sounds fun! We should probably figure out who’s going to be responsible for what chores, but that can probably wait until tomorrow. For now, I really just want to unpack my stuff while I still have energy to do anything. International travel is so exhausting.”

“Great, do you think half an hour will be enough time?” Christine asked.

“Half an hour is plenty. I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing, then, okay?”

Christine and Meg shared a look, fighting back matching blushes. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this chapter written on paper for five days, and I ended up turning like a quarter of it into this. so uh, expect more chapters with little to no time skip in between them, because y'all voted for me to post in smaller parts instead of waiting until i had one really long chapter. also, i built their apartment in The Sims 4, and there's a [picture](https://www.instagram.com/stories/highlights/17931183097446824/) of it on my instagram story under the WNMR highlight


	3. in which Raoul has absolutely no idea how money works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: the couch

“Hey, what do y’all want for dinner? It’s probably easiest if we order takeout, if that changes your opinion,” Meg asked.

“There’s that new Chinese place down by the opera house, it looks a bit expensive but today’s a special occasion, right?”

Raoul made a face. “Is all you can conceive of for food takeout or Starbucks? I saw at least three all-you-can-eat sushi places that would be way cheaper than ordering a bunch of food. Let’s get out of the house and go eat!”

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Meg said, shrugging. “Chris, does sushi work for you?”

“Well, I guess I’ve been outvoted. Sushi it is!”

“I feel obliged to point out that it’s still only 4:30, we’ve got some time to kill before dinner. Do you want to play a game or something? Or we could watch a show, I don’t know what either of you like but I’m sure we can find—” Raoul trailed off, noticing the pleading look Meg was turning on Christine.

“Meg, you know I can’t deny you when you look at me with those puppy dog eyes. Did you find a new production that you want to— oh, Raoul’s here too. Maybe we should start with a proshot, and you and I can watch whatever you found later tonight?”

Raoul seemed rather confused about this whole exchange. “Proshot? What does that even mean?”

“That means it’s a professionally recorded version of a live performance,” Meg quickly responded.

“Wait, but we’re in New York. Why don’t you just go see a live show?”

“We don’t—” Meg began, but Christine cut her off.

“Live theater’s expensive, and we don’t have the income to support it and still pay rent. I don’t make anywhere near a large enough salary from my singing, especially since I’m still in school. And Meg gets paid for her help teaching dance by being allowed to use the studio to practice in, free of charge.”

By now, Raoul was barely looking at the women. “Oh… I just, I didn’t know… I’ve never really had to think about how I would make rent, or the cost of hobbies.”

“It’s okay,” Meg reassured him, “I didn’t know anything about income and expenses and all of that until I got here either. But Chris was here to help me learn, and now I’m like 90% sure that I wouldn’t starve on my own.”

“I just… I don’t know, I’m supposed to be the capable one, right? I feel like I’m somehow failing.”

“Raoul, it’s perfectly normal to not know every detail running a household. The important part is recognizing that you don’t have all the knowledge that’s needed, and making an effort to learn it,” Christine said. “Meg and I will certainly help you, but you have to believe in yourself, okay?”

“Besides,” Meg chimed in, “you probably have way more experience fixing broken appliances than Chris and I combined.”

“Listen, Raoul, if it would make you feel better, we can set aside some time to learn about basic household economics. It’ll also help when you’re looking for a job.”

“Wait, a job?” Raoul stammered. “Chris, what do you mean?”

“You’ll need a source of income if you’re going to survive here. You can at least walk most places, but in the winter, a good coat is a must, and rent here isn’t exactly free.”

Raoul was still panicking a little bit. “I don’t— how do I find a job? This is all so new to me.”

“Chris and I will help you with that some other time, okay? For now, how do y’all feel about West Side Story?”

“Sounds good,” Christine said. “Raoul, does that work for you?”

Raoul shrugged. “If that’s what you girls want.”

“All right, then that’s settled!” Meg said, “I’ll set up my laptop and we can all probably fit on the couch.”

This remark seemed to have Raoul confused. “There’s no couch in here, though?”

“Oh, right. Meg, can you get it set up?” Christine said, then turned to Raoul. “The couch is really just a piece of plywood with some pillows attached is padding. It’s got a couple of holes on each end so that we can tie it to the table, and we usually throw a couple of blankets over it so the floor isn’t as uncomfortable.”

“Honestly, that’s a pretty good solution to not having a couch.”

“All right, I’ve got it queued up!” Meg called out from across the room. “Let’s have movie afternoon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is also typed up, i was very productive today


	4. let Christine appreciate hotness without assuming she's got a crush, please and thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul is still absolutely naive and doesn't know how to properly dress for the cold. But, well, he's at least slightly observant? That has to count for _something_ , right?

The crisp autumn air felt heavenly against Meg’s heated face. She held Christine’s left hand in her own right, with Raoul walking a few pieces ahead, glancing at his phone every few seconds to check the direction to some new Japanese restaurant. He did seem a bit annoyed by how slow Christine and Meg were walking, though that might’ve been due more to his lack of a coat anything else— Christine had already given her spare hoodie to Meg, who’d pouted rather adorably when she had to briefly let go of Christine’s hand to get her arm into the sleeve.

Suddenly remembering something, Christine leaned even closer to Meg to whisper quietly to her. “Meg! I forgot to tell you earlier, but Raoul thinks we're both straight,” Christine murmured urgently. “So, uh, can you try not to let it slip accidentally? His parents are super religious and they really don’t like even the idea of a queer rela— er, person.”

Meg’s entire face turned a shade redder at Christine’s slip up, but she chose to simply move on. After all, hadn’t Christine mentioned how hot the TA for her music theory class was? The class with a mysterious masked TA, not the one with an old retired professor who still helped out with a few courses. That would be a little bit worrying.

Thankfully, the awkward silence didn’t last too long before Raoul turned around to call out to them, “hey, I’m freezing. Can we just grab some pizza before I lose feeling in all my limbs?”

“Sure,” Christine replied. “But next time we go somewhere you need to bring a coat. I’m only going to carry one extra layer and Meg always has dibs.”

“Okay, that’s not fair. You’ve known me way longer than Meg!”

“Maybe I just like her more,” Christine said smugly, even as Meg shot her a half-hearted glare. “What? It’s true.”

“I’m not sure friendship has anything to do with this,” Raoul muttered to himself, “there’s definitely something more going—”

“Raoul, are you talking to us?” Christine called.

“Huh? Oh, no, I was just… struggling with the directions,” Raoul said.

Meg was clearly unconvinced. “Your phone’s off.”

“Well, that’s definitely a reason to struggle,” Christine pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this until Friday because I'm now out of chapters that are ready to publish, but if this chapter helps even one person, I think it's worth it to post now. Please take care of yourself.


	5. Google Maps is your friend

They didn’t manage to get sushi before the first day of classes, and honestly, Raoul had forgotten about it entirely. He still didn’t really know his way around campus yet, and although Meg had tried to draw a map, her creative skills lay entirely within the realm of dance.

“I’m sorry, Meg, but this isn’t going to be all that helpful. Are you sure there aren’t any maps of campus online?”

“If you hadn’t noticed, Raoul, we don’t exactly have a printer in here. A handwritten map is your only option.”

“Meg, I’m an engineering major. I can easily recreate a diagram, as long as I have something accurate as a guide.”

“He’s right, Meg,” Christine chimed in. “Raoul, Google Maps is your friend. We’ll help you label any buildings and pathways you need, if that’s helpful.”

“Finally, a voice of reason,” Raoul grumbled, opening his laptop. “Let’s see, it looks like about half a mile from here, but all my classes seem to be within a few blocks of each other.”

Meg squinted at the screen. “Hey, that’s across the street from my dance studio. Do you have any free time between classes in the afternoon?”

Pulling his schedule out of his bag, Raoul quickly checked when his classes were. “I’ve got calc at noon but I’m free afterwards until around five?”

“Oh, that’s rough. Good luck on that one. I have a break from one to three, so I’ll meet you after calc, yeah? Bring a coat if you’ve got one, it can get kinda cold outside,” Meg said.

“I still don’t have one, Meg. Sorry,” Raoul said, “and you’re one to talk! Christine always has to give you hers.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “She brings an extra coat for me, dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, not me not posting for a while— whatever. I have a bunch more written now, just not typed up yet...


	6. flashback: fuck (derogatory) raoul's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

_3 years earlier…_

“Raoul, darling, now that you’re almost 18, it’s time that you start thinking about your future.” His mother’s words were affectionate on the surface, but the way she said them was anything but loving.

Raoul wanted to say something, anything, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. _There’s got to be something I’m missing here,_ he thought, _some important rite of passage or something._

“Listen, kid, there’s nothing wrong with your grades or any shit like that—” _fuck, when did Father walk in here? This can’t be good._ “—your personal life is the issue here.” If his mother’s words held vitriol like black ice in the winter, his father’s bitterness was an iceberg.

“What your father means, dear, is that you’re practically married to that sketchbook of yours, when you should be dating a nice, well-behaved girl. Raoul, we really do worry about sending you off to university when you’ve never even kissed anyone!”

A million retorts surged towards Raoul’s tongue, yet — thankfully — none managed to take form. Instead, he just mumbled a quick affirmative, then turned away, wanting to head back upstairs to his bedroom.

“Just where do you think you’re going,” his father’s harsh voice rang out. “It’s Sunday, we need to leave now if we want to be at church on time.”

Raoul bit back the response he wanted to give. “Sorry, Father. May I go change into more appropriate clothing?” he asked instead.

“Kid, you needed to be dressed fifteen minutes ago! Go, I suppose, but be fast about it.”

Turning once again towards the stairs, Raoul started to flee, but he barely made it three steps before his older brother, Philippe, caught him in a gentle, though outwardly cold, embrace.

“I’ll bring the kid with me, Father,” Philippe called out, “you two go ahead.”

“Thank you, dear.” That voice belonged to his mother, of course. Raoul had never heard his father thank anyone for anything.

Still rather dumbfounded, Raoul let his brother lead him up the wide, carpeted stairs and into the small room at the end of the hall, which served as Raoul’s bedroom, office, and shelter from his parents. Below them, the front doors opened and then shut, loudly enough to be heard throughout the house.

“Phil, please don’t make me come with you to church,” Raoul pleaded, sinking down onto his bed. “I’ll do anything, really, just leave me here.”

“Hey, relax, okay? I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to. Honestly, I’m not sure I ever believed most of that religious bullshit in the first place.”

“But—”

“Raoul, have you seen me at church any time in the past, uh, four years?”

“Well—” Raoul stopped for a moment to think. “Actually, no, I don’t think so? Wow. Thank you so, so much, really, you have no idea what this means to me.” _At least, I hope he doesn’t…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so leena (and anyone else who likes raoul tbh) this chapter probably broke you and i am sorry but i'm typing up the next chapter asap and it'll probably make you feel better? anygays raoul's parents are horrible people and they're _probably_ not gonna show up much/at all except in flashbacks so hopefully that makes y'all feel a bit better, and yes this is mostly due to how emotionally challenging it is to write them, i just don't really want to see raoul suffer Trauma y'know? there will however be at least two more flashbacks set shortly after this one but i'm not sure yet where in the chapter order those will go and one of them isn't even written yet, so they probably won't be posted for a while.
> 
> comments fuel my soul but also no pressure if u don't wanna leave one


	7. a bit of a crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an angst free chapter, i once again apologize for yesterday

“Hey, you wanna come with me to meet up with Christine? We both have a free period next, and if I remember correctly, so do you.”

Meg had clearly just finished a dance class — she wore a thin wrap over what was obviously a jet-black leotard and pale tights, and her hair was still pulled back into a bun, though some strands were starting to escape the elastic capturing them. Raoul knew she was probably freezing, but he didn’t want to pass up a chance to hang out with Christine, and keep learning his way around campus.

“Sure, why not?”

“Great! Come on, it’s only a few minutes but the bell’s gonna ring any second now,” Meg said, tugging at Raoul’s hand. “We’ll have to hurry if we want to get there before her class actually ends.”

“What class is she in right now?” Raoul asked, jogging after her.

“Music Theory, which is good and bad for us because she likes to stay late to talk to Erik, he’s the TA. Speaking of which, I should warn you — he wears a mask covering most of his face, but don’t be rude about it or ask him why he wears it. I think he’s a bit sensitive about that sort of thing, rightfully so if you ask me, and it’ll reflect badly on Christine. And, well, between you and me, I’m pretty sure Chris has a bit of a crush on him.”

Raoul wasn’t so sure of that, but he decided it might be wiser not to comment.

* * *

As Meg had predicted, Christine was still in the classroom when they got there a few minutes after the hour, hairstyles now completely messy from the run. The taller girl was chatting with a gaunt, tall man wearing a bone-white porcelain mask over most of his face, leaving space only for his thin mouth and vivid golden-yellow eyes. The pair fell silent as Meg and Raoul approached them.

“Hey, Chris!” Meg said, “I ran into Raoul on my way over and invited him to join us. Erik, this is Raoul de Chagny. He’s living with me and Chris this year — he’s a junior, though, just transferred here.”

“Raoul’s studying architectural engineering,” Christine added, “but I’ve known him for ages. He took violin lessons from my father, back when we were living up in Quebec.”

“Architecture, hmm? It’s nice to meet you, Monsieur de Chagny. My name is Erik Carriere, but please do call me Erik.”

“Oh, just call me Raoul, none of this formality. Do you want to join us? We’ve all got a while free before any of us have more classes, and we were gonna hang out, maybe grab some coffee or something.”

“Alas, I have a class in about twenty minutes. Perhaps Friday evening? I’m free at any point after five.”

“That sounds awesome. Maybe you could text me to make a more specific plan?” Raoul said, scribbling his number on a piece of scrap paper.

“Oh, um, yes, that will work,” Erik said, “though where did you even get that paper from?”

“Erik, please,” Raoul said, rolling his eyes, “what sort of engineer would I be if I didn’t always have paper with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things to note:
> 
> \- Erik's last name is Carriere because cherik/yk is the most precious phantom (other than, like, spooks and francœur, but).
> 
> \- messy buns are a rerik shipper thing.
> 
> \- the bell being referred to is just the bell at the local church, it rings on the hour (as church bells tend to do).
> 
> \- this fic is endgame rerik and megstine, and at the moment none of them have other relationships planned for them. i don't anticipate that changing.
> 
> \- on an unrelated note, it's my birthday today (well, my hebrew birthday, sdjkfhsd) so this is totally a present to myself. probably don't expect to see another chapter for a few days.
> 
> \- comments are life


	8. plans, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this is just. fluff. because writing fluff is a better coping mechanism than writing angst, apparently. enjoy.

Their schedules didn’t all align again until a few days later. Much as Raoul wanted to just hang out with the girls — maybe go for a walk or something — Christine had other plans.

“Listen, Raoul, why don’t you go check out the library, or maybe go get yourself a proper coat? Meg and I both have the morning free today, and we already made plans.”

At this, Meg glanced over at Christine rather incredulously, but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, fine,” Raoul sighed, “I suppose a coat would be useful.”

Once Raoul had left, Meg dropped her false smile, revealing her confusion. “Chris, what plans did we make?”

“I wanted to surprise you! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Meg was skeptical of just what Christine meant by _fun_.

“Meg, seriously, you know I wouldn’t force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Do you trust me?”

Blushing lightly, Meg managed a shaky nod, grabbing Christine’s hand.

“Great! Let’s go downstairs, okay?” Christine said.

Meg waited for Christine to lead the way, but after a few seconds when the other girl still hadn’t moved, she realized that Christine was waiting for her to actually say something. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Meg stammered out a flustered affirmative, letting Christine lead her through the door of the apartment.

* * *

“Okay, where would I find a coat,” Raoul muttered to himself as he hurried away from the apartment building. “Hmm, maybe a map or something would help…”

Getting out his phone, Raoul was dismayed to discover that it was almost out of battery. _Well, I can probably charge my phone at the library_ _, if I can remember how to get there, that is._ Shoving his hands into his pockets, Raoul headed down the crowded streets, weaving his way between students on their way to and from classes.

Just as he was starting to really have no idea where he was, he felt his phone buzz. _Well, looks like the battery might’ve lasted long enough after all?_ Shivering from the cold, he felt as though there was someone watching him, but he shrugged it away and pulled out his phone.

 _What— who’s this from? Why is an unknown number texting me to say I look cold?_ He tapped on the notification, trying to reply, but just as he finished typing in his passcode, the screen went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that little cliffie, i swear it'll get resolved next chapter!
> 
> comments fuel my soullllll

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see snippets of plot, Q&A about this fic, cover art for my drabbles, and more, it's all on my instagram [angelofmusings](https://www.instagram.com/angelofmusings/?hl=en)


End file.
